camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Kostenloser Charakter Transfer - Anleitung und FAQ
Charakter Transfer mit dem /freexfer Befehl Der /freexfer Befehl erlaubt es einen Charakter vom derzeitigen Server auf einen anderen zu transferieren. Spieler können den Befehl "/freexfer" (ohne die Anführungszeichen) verwenden, um eine Liste der verfügbaren Zielserver zu erhalten. /freexfer gefolgt von einem Servernamen (z.B. /freexfer ywain1) transferiert den aktuellen Charakter direkt auf den gewählten Zielserver. Nachdem dieser Befehl ausgeführt wurde, werdet ihr dazu aufgefordert aus dem Spiel auszuloggen, damit der Transfer vollzogen werden kann. Sobald ihr das Spiel verlassen habt, wird euch eine E-Mail mit dem Status des Transfers zugesandt. Sollte der Name Ihres Charakters bereits auf dem Zielserver verwendet werden, weist euch die E-Mail auch darauf hin, dass ein „Namensplatzhalter“ für den Transfer verwendet wird. Wenn ihr euch das erste Mal auf dem neuen Server mit diesem Charakter einloggt, werdet ihr zur Wahl eines neuen Charakternamens aufgefordert. Euer Haus wird in diesem Prozess gepfändet und alle Gegenstände, die sich im Gebäude befanden, werden über die Pfändungs- (Repossession) Bänker auf dem Zielserver am Markt des Hauptwohngebiets zu finden sein. Die Hausurkunde, Verandaurkunde, eine Ausgleichszahlung für ein neues Grundstück und das Vermögen vom angestellten Händler sowie Geld, dass noch in der Mietkasse des Hauses vorhanden war, sind dann auch bei den Bänkern am Markt verfügbar. Gildenleiter Der Transfer ist für Gildenleiter etwas komplizierter. Gildenleiter, welche ihre Gilde mit auf einen anderen Server transferieren möchten, können die folgenden 2 Tools verwenden: "/gc packhouse" und "/gc transfer". Diese Befehle ermöglichen bestimmte Aspekte der Gilde mitzunehmen, wenn der Charakter anschließend /freexfer verwendet. Wir starten mit einem Überblick über den Prozess und werden dann die Details erläutern. Wenn ihr ein Gildenleiter seit und die Gilde kein Haus besitzt, ist der Prozess einfach. Bevor ihr /freexfer verwendet, benutzt /gc transfer um die Gilde auf dem Usprungserver „herunterzufahren“ und die Gildeninformationen zusammenzupacken, um diese anschließend mit dem Charakter zu transferrieren. Um die Kommunikation mit den Gildenmitgliedern in den kommenden Tagen zu erhalten, empfehlen wir einen Charakter in der Gilde zurückzulassen, welcher eine Nachricht des Tages setzen kann. Diese kann dann über den neuen Namen der Gilde (sollte dieser sich ändern ) auf dem neuen Server informieren, bzw. an wen sich die Spieler wenden sollen, um wieder in der Gilde aufgenommen zu werden. Dies stellt sicher, dass Spieler die Gilde wiederfinden, für den Fall, dass sich zum Beispiel der Name des Gildenleiters geändert hat. Sobald dieser Befehl verwendet wurde, können ihr /freexfer verwenden, einen Server wählen und zum Punkt „Reformierung der Gilde“ übergehen. Solltet ihr ein Gildenhaus, jedoch kein perönliches Haus besitzen und das Gildenhaus befindet sich auf eurem Heimserver, dann müsst ihr den Befehl /gc packhouse ausführen, bevor ihr /gc transfer verwendet. Dieser Befehl packt das Gildenhaus für den Transfer zusammen und verwandelt dieses in ein persönliches Haus. Anschließend können die Befehle "/gc transfer" und "/freexfer" wie oben beschrieben verwendet werden. Sie können anschließend zum Punk „Reformierung der Gilde“ übergehen. SEHR WICHTIG FÜR GILDENLEITER Sollten die Gilde ein Haus besitzen und ihr habt ein persönliches Haus oder euer Charakter befindet sich auf einem anderen Server dieses Clusters, dann solltet ihr einen neuen Charakter erstellen, um die Gilde mit samt des Hauses zu transferieren. Erstellet einen neuen Charakter auf dem Heimserver der Gilde (der Server auf dem sich das Haus der Gilde befindet) und befördert diesen auf Rang 0. Wir empfehlen , dass der als Rang-0-Vertretung gewählte Charakter ein Level-50 -Charakter ist, da es sonst zu Transferverzögerungen kommen kann. Zur Erinnerung, der ‚/gc promote 0 Befehl‘ funktioniert auch bei Charakteren, die zur Zeit nicht online sind, daher könnt ihr euren Ersatzcharakter zu Rang 0 befördern, ohne dass ihr einen neuen Spieler in eure Gilde aufnehmen müsst. Sobald der Ersatz Rang 0 ist, könnt ihr die oben beschriebenen Schritte durchführen, welche für Gildenleiter vorbestimmt sind, die sich auf dem Heimserver der Gilde befinden und kein persönliches Haus besitzen. Sobald der Ersatzcharakter Rang 0 ist, könnt ihr entweder den oben beschrieben Schritten für Charaktere folgen, die sich auf dem Gildenserver befinden und kein persönliches Haus besitzen, oder - solltet ihr eine schneller Variante des Transfers bevorzugen - den Ersatzcharakter den Befehl /gc packhouse durchführen lassen. Der Hauptgildenleiter kann anschließend die Gilde transferrieren, als hätte die Gilde kein Haus besessen. Der andere Charakter kann dann später mit dem Haus transferieren und dieses als neues Gildenhaus aufbauen. Reformierung der Gilde Der Name der Gilde sowie Reichspunkte, Kopfgeldpunkte, Erfolgspunkte und Gildenstufe werden auf dem Charakter gespeichert, der den Gildentransfer Befehl duchgeführt hat. Bei der Wiederherstellung der Gilde auf Ywain, werden nur 2 Spieler in der Gruppe benötigt, um eine Transfer-Gilde zu gründen. Sollte der alte Gildenname verfügbar sein, könnt ihr den Befehl /gc form beim Gildenregistrator (Guild Registar) verwenden. Sollte eine andere Gilde mit dem selben Namen bereits existieren, werdet ihr dazu aufgefordert einen neuen Namen zu wählen, indem ihr /gc form eingebt, genauso wie eine neue Gilde gegründet wird. Unabhängig davon werden alle gespeicherten Reichspunkte, Kopfgeldpunkte, Erfolgspunkte und die Gildenstufe anschließend wieder auf die neu erstellte Transfer-Gilde übertragen. Anschließend solltet ihr die Mitglieder wieder in die Gilde einladen und ihr könnt ein neues Gildenhaus aufstellen. Die Gilde wird weiterhin auf dem alten Server bestehen, allerdings könnt ihr keine neuen Mitglieder einladen, Allianzen beitreten und andere Leiter können den /gc transfer Befehl nicht erneut verwenden. Dies erlaubt euch weiterhin mit Gildenmitgliedern zu kommunizieren und diese beim Übergang zu der neuen Gilde auf dem neuen Server zu unterstützen. Eine Bemerkung bezüglich des Transfers von Gildenhäusern Bitte beachtet, dass ihr, wenn ihr ein Gildenhaus transferiert, das Gildenhaus aufstellen müsst, bevor ihr ein persönliches Haus auf dem Server platziert. Da ihr nur ein Haus pro Server und Reich besitzen könnt und ein Privathaus erstellt werden muss, um ein Gildenhaus zu plazieren, da dieses dann in ein Gildenhaus transformiert wird. Das Gildenhaus muss sich außerdem auf dem Server befinden, auf dem die Gilde wiederhergestellt wurde. Daher seid bitte vorsichtig mit eurem persönlichen Haus, wenn ihr ein Gildenhaus transferiert. Befehl Details "/gc packhouse" erlaubt einem Rang-0-Mitglied der Gilde, welcher kein persönliches Haus besitzt, das Eigentum des Gildenhauses auf sich zu übertragen, um dieses anschließend mit /freexfer zu transferieren. Angestellte Händer und Gegenstände von Hakenpunkten im Innern des Hauses, sowie Händler, Bindsteine, Schatztruhen und Handwerkswerkzeuge müssen aufgehoben werden, bevor das Gildenhaus zusammengepackt wird. Der Spieler, welcher das Haus zusammenpacken will, muss sich auf dem selben Server wie die Gilde und somit das Gildenhaus befinden. Da viele Gildenleiter sich nicht auf dem selben Server wie die Gilde selbst befinden, ist es ratsam einen Ersatzcharakter zu erstellen, welcher dann gezielt für den Gildenhaustransfer verwendet wird. "/gc transfer" deaktiviert die Funktion, Spieler in die Gilde auf dem Heimatserver des Clusters einzuladen und transferiert alle Information auf das Mitglied, welches diesen Befehl ausgeführt hat. Dieser Befehl erlaubt es, Reichspunkte, Kopfgeldpunkte, Erfolgspunkte und Gildenstufe mit dem Charakter während des /freexfers zu transferieren. Um die Gilde auf dem neuen Server „auszupacken“, muss der Spieler, welcher die Gilde zusammengepackt hat, der Leiter einer Gruppe sein und so die neue Gilde neu erstellen. ---- Kostenloser Charakter Transfer - FAQ Wir haben diese FAQ zusammengefasst um einige eurer Fragen zu beantworten. /freexfer Fragen F: Muss ich irgendetwas anderes machen bevor ich den Befehl /freexfer benutze? :A: Wenn Sie kein Leiter einer Gilde sind, dann können Sie den Befehl /freexfer einfach verwenden. Wählen Sie einen Server, loggen Sie aus und warten Sie bis Sie per E-Mail informiert werden, dass der Transfer komplett vollzogen wurde. Natürlich sollten Sie mit Ihren Freunden und Gildenmitgliedern kommunizieren sodass Sie sicher gehen, dass Sie sich wieder treffen, nachdem der Transfer durchgeführt wurde. Sollten Sie Besitzer eines Hauses sein, können alle Gegenstände, die sich im Haus befanden, über die Pfändungs (Repossession) Bänker im Haupt Markt Gebiet der Hauszonen auf dem Zielserver finden. Sollten Sie ein Gildenleiter sein gibt es etwas mehr zu beachten. Sie sollten die oben beschrieben Schritte genau prüfen. F: Wenn ich ein beschlagnahmtes Haus auf meinem aktuellen Server habe, werden diese Gegenstände auf dem Pfändungs (Repossession) Bänker auf dem Zielserver noch verfügbar sein? :A: Ja. Alle Gegenstände, inclusive der Pfändungs Schatztruhen und die Gegenstände vom angestellten Händler werden mit transferiert. F: Muss ich warten bis jeder einzelne /freexfer beendet wurde, oder kann ich einen Charakter nach dem anderen transferieren? :A: Das Transfer System wird Ihre Transferanfragen in eine Warteschlange stellen, daher brauchen Sie nicht zu warten bis ein /freexfer abgeschlossen wurde um den nächsten zu starten. Dieser Prozess sollte Sie jedoch nicht lange warten lassen. F: Sollte es einen Namenskonflikt geben, kann ich den Namen mit den Nummern behalten? :A: Nein, wenn Sie versuchen den Charakter einzuloggen werden Sie dazu aufgefordert einen neuen gültigen Namen ohne Nummern zu wählen. Die Nummern sind nur für den Übergangsphase zwischen dem Transfer gedacht und sobald wir anfangen Namensänderungen zuzulassen. (The numbers are only there for the transitional period between when you transfer and when we start allowing renaming. Is there going to be a naming service introduced?) F: Ich habe gesehen, dass wenn man /freexfer, dass man eine Haus Urkunde und eine Ausgleichszahlung für ein neues Grundstück erhält. Wieviel ist diese „Ausgleichszahlung“ wert? :A: Die Ausgleichzahlung ist 500 Gold wert. Guild Transfer Questions F: Die Anleitung sagt, dass man den /gc packhouse Befehl mit einem Charakter, welcher Rang 0 ist und kein Haus bezitzt, ausführen muss. Heißt das, dass der Charakter kein Haus besitzen darf oder der Account? :A: Es heißt, dass der Befehl /gc packhouse nur von einem Rang 0 Charakter ausgeführt werden kann, welcher kein Haus besitzt. Es ist möglich, dass ein anderen Charakter auf dem selben Account, sogar auf dem selben Server ein Haus besitzt, nur dieser eine Charakter, der das Gildenhaus transferieren soll, kann kein Haus besitzen. F: Muss ich alle meine Gildenschatztruhen vor dem Transfer leeren ? :A: Nein. Wenn Sie /gc packhouse verwenden werden alle Gildenschatztruhen in persönliche Schatztruhen verwandelt. Sollten Sie persönliche Schatztruhen mit Gegenständen besitzen werden die Gildentruen die übrigen Truhen verwenden. Es ist ähnlich, wenn Sie Gegenstände in der Truhe vom angestellten Händler haben, diese Gegenstände werden von der Gilden-Händler-Truhe in die persönliche Händlertruhe verschoben. Sollten Sie nicht genug Platz in den Truhen haben (Gegenstände in der Truhe des angestellten Händlers der Gilde oder Ihres persönlichen Händlers, nicht ausreichender Platz bei dem persönlichen Schatztruhen), dann wird der Befehl nicht durchgeführt und Sie werden über den Grund informiert. F: Kann ich /gc packhouse benutzen, wenn ich bereits Gegenstände auf meinem Pfändungs (Repossession) Bänker habe? :A: Ja, sollten Sie noch Gegenstände (Vermögen vom angestellten Händler, Deko- und Garten Bänker) auf den Pfändungs (Repossession) Bänkern von einem beschlagnahmten Haus aufgrund von z.B. Account Inaktivität haben, dann könnte es sein, dass Sie einzelne oder auch alle diese Gegenstände verlieren. Das /freexfer System verwendet diese Pfändungs Händler um Ihr Haus zu transferieren und es wird nicht erwartet, dass Sie ein Haus haben derweil andere Gegenstände weiterhin auf dem Pfändungs (Repossession) Bänkern verfügbar sind. Wir empfehlen diese Gegenstände zu entfernen bevor Sie in ein neues Haus einziehen. F: Können wir unsere Gilde umbenennen wenn wir diese auf Ywain reformieren und trotzdem die Realm, Bounty und Merit Punkte inclusive des Gildenlevels behalten oder ist /gc form nur verwendbar, wenn der Gildenname bereits in Verwendung ist? :A: Wenn der originale Gildenname verfügbar ist, dann kann kein neuer Name für die Gilde gewählt werden. Dies ist um zu verhindern, dass andere Spieler Gildennamen beanspruchen während Gilden weiterhin transferieren. Other Questions F: Wieviele Charaktere kann ich insgesamt transferieren? :A: Mit den Server Clustern (Von Ihrere Perspektive aus, bei der Charakterauswahl), bieten wir Support für 10 Server mit 10 Charakteren per Realm, 30 Charaktere insgesamt per Server. Was insgesamt 300 Charaktere per Account sind. :(With the clustering of our lobby (from your perspective, the character select), we have provided support for 10-servers worth of 10 characters per Realm. That translates to 100 characters per Realm on a per account basis. :This may make players believe that they can only play one realm per account. I translated it as following: 10 servers with 10 characters per realm, 30 characters altogether per server, which is 300 in total. Though it may have to be rephrased, I couldn’t think of a better sentence structure.) F: Da Sie erlauben, dass man alle Realms auf einem Server spielen kann, wird es eine Art Einschränkung geben, wenn man zwischen den Realms wechseln will? :A: Ja, jedoch wird es kein großes Hindernis sein. Der Realm Timer beträgt 5 Minute. F: Da wir gerade von Haus Regionen sprechen. Wieviele Grundstücke sind verfügbar? :A: Um so viel Platz wie möglich für Spieler mit so vielen Charakteren zu schaffen haben wir unsere Lobby in verschiedene Server aufgespalten. Wir haben uns dafür entschieden die verschiedenen Haus Regionen mit diesen Servern zu verbinden, sodass diese mit der aufgespaltenen Lobby assoziiert werden. Das heißt es gibt 10 Haus Regionen per Realm. F: Ich habe sehr viel Dekor an meinen Wänden. Werde ich diese Deko auf den Pfändungs (Repossession) Bänkern wiederfinden oder gehen diese verloren? :A: Alle Dekorationen und Trophäen werden automatisch beschlagnahmt sobald Sie den /freexfer Befehl ausführen. Die Deko, die sich im Innenraum des Hauses befand kann auf dem Dekorations Bänker gefunden werden und die vom Garten finden Sie auf einem anderen. F: Werden auch das Gildenemblem und die Farben mit dem Rest der Gildendaten transferiert? :A: Leider nein. Der Gildenleiter, welcher diese Gilde wieder formt muss Gildenwappen und ähnliches erneut erstellen. F: Was passiert wenn jemand keinen Zugriff auf seine Charaktere während der Transferperiode hat? Was passiert mit den Charakteren? :A: Alle nicht transferierten Charaktere werden auf den originalen Servern verbleiben. Sollte ein zur Zeit inaktiver Spieler wieder zurückkehren, dann kann dieser sich auf die deaktivierten Server einloggen und den Transfer auslösen. Es ist möglich, dass diese Funktion in Zukunft zum Account Management umgezogen werden, jedoch kann dies noch eine ganze Zeit dauern. Spieler die sehr lange nicht anwesend waren und auf Classic Servern gespielt haben können einen Token-Eintausch durchführen sobald Sie zum Spiel zurückkehren, bevor der Transfer durchgeführt wird. F: Muss man jeden Charakter einzeln transferieren oder werden beim Transferieren alle Charaktere verschoben? :A: Sie müssen jeden Charakter einzeln transferieren. F: Es gibt immernoch verschiedene verwirrende Informationen in bezug auf gc house transfer. Gestern hieß es, heb alle Händler als erstes auf, heute scheinen alle Händler gleich von den Hakenpunkten auf Pfändungs Bänkern übertragen zu werden. Kann man beides machen oder welcher Weg ist sicherer um die Gegenstände sicher zu transferieren? :A: Der Befehl /gc packhouse setzt vorraus, dass Sie alle Gegenstände von den Hakenpunkten aufgehoben haben. Es werden trotzdessen alle Gegenstände, die sich weiterhin auf einem Hakenpunkt befinden beim /freexfer korrekt gepfändet. F: Ich habe den Befehl /freexfer vor einer Weile benutzt habe aber noch keine E-Mail erhalten. :A: Bitte versichern Sie sich, dass Ihre E-Mail Adresse aktuell ist. Sollte dies der Fall sein könnte die Mail auch im Spam Filter gelandet sein. Sie können außerdem ins Spiel einloggen um zu sehen ob der Charakter bereits auf den neuen Server transferiert wurde oder dieser sich weiterhin auf dem alten Server befindet. F: Ich habe das geprüft und der Charakter ist immernoch auf dem originalem Server und ich hab keine E-Mail erhalten. :A: Obwohl Sie mehrere Transfers in die Warteschlange stellen können, während Sie online sind, müssen Sie anschließend komplett aus dem Spiel ausgeloggt sein, damit der Transfer durchgeführt wird. Selbst wenn Sie in der Charakterauswahl warten oder auf einem anderen Server weiterspielen, wird der Transfer nicht gestartet bis Sie vollkommen ausgeloggt sind. Category:Character Transfer